this city is falling apart
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: sakura está sola y cansada. Luego se enamora de un solitario. Y todo se hace algo bueno, por qué no. ;sakuraitachi. twoshot.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**nota. **esto es para un reto en universo.** twoshot.**

* * *

**;**

A sakura de niña le cayó una naranja en la cabeza y desde entonces no ha vuelto a hacer la misma.

porque, bueno, arriba de una escalera, recolectando frutas a medio podrir en el tejado, con sus manitos chiquitas y suaves de infante y las hormigas culonas le mordían los dedos y abajo en el suelo sólo había pasto arisco, guayabas siendo nidos de gusanos y tumbas de animales domésticos.

Y se cayó. y nada volvió a hacer lo mismo porque hey, estaba a una gran altura y las piernas le dolían como si una losa las estuviera aplastando y la sangre salía despacito por su cabeza como jugo espeso y las rodillas le ardían como sal y limón en la punta de la lengua. Las lágrimas se arremolinaban en las esquinas de los ojos y puyaban como agujas en la piel y en el tejado, un gato enfermo y viejo como una jukebox, la miraba con indiferencia y lástima.

-¿no es tan triste como embutirse veinte. treinta. cuarenta pastillas y acostarse en la cama, mientras miras el techo escuálido esperando que alguien llore sobre tu cuerpo a medio podrir? es igual de solitario esperar un llanto brutal y certero que atraviese la cabeza, sintiendo su dolor como una fortalecida felicidad.

pero

nadie da nada más que palabras insulsas que no llenan ni enardecen ni reviven.

sakura miraba el cielo a medio desteñir, los puntos negros volando fugaces por las líneas azules y las ratas y pájaros gorgoteando. Lloraba y el agua salina hacía que las figuras a su alrededor se volvieran círculos borrosos.

-una niña con los huesos rotos, la carne magullada y la inocencia tambaleando entre el rencor y la soledad absoluta. Dentro del armario viejo y roto, su madre se fumaba un cigarrillo con ansiedad esperando que los fantasmas a su alrededor dejaran de susurrarles cosas horribles. La niña lloraba y esperaba

Pero nadie llegó.

La noche es aterradora y hoy no hay luna en el cielo.

**;**

Desde entonces solo deja que las naranjas se acumulen en el tejado y que la tierra se vuelve pelotas amarillas a medio descomponer. Y se hace un engorro, con tantas moscas regordetas bizqueando en la sopa y las ratas siendo insufribles por las noches.

sakura detesta a morir su casa. Y a los bichos que la infectan. Y a las frutas que no dejan de caer. Y a su madre por encerrarse en una tristeza y paranoia que le cala la fortaleza y la deja abandonada en medio de tanto que odia y tanto que teme.

Entonces todo se hace un infierno. Y no hay llamas ni monstruos ni ríos de fuego, solo una sinfonía de ruidos repugnantes y comida instantánea y animales impertinentes y una madre que se rehúsa a volver a hablar.

Su cabello ya no es largo, nunca más. La última vez que lo tuvo hasta la cintura tenía siete años y traía vestidos rojos con corazones blancos y aún sonreía frente al espejo mientras se colocaba los tacones de su madre. Y ella aún estaba en la tierra y ambas sonreían frente al vidrio

y mirarse tanto debió desgastar la felicidad.

Trae los cabellos punzantes cortándole las orejas y el color de un rosado desvaído; ya no recuerda si es natural o si su madre en una de sus paranoias la lanzó una tina de algodón de azúcar y vino. Su mamá se sienta en la mecedora y mira al vacío mientras sakura se coloca por primera vez en siete años un vestido y se empapa de infancia aparentemente recompuesta.

La besa en la frente y espera dos, tres segundos a que vuelva.  
Nada sucede.

-de nuevo, no hay luna en el cielo-.

**;**

Se pregunta que se sentirá ser un pez.

Cómo será siempre estar frío y con la piel húmeda. hablar por medio de sonidos y no por palabras que nunca se pueden tocar. Que será saber que arriba es la muerte y abajo vida.

Balancea sus pies un par de veces y observa fascinada el vaivén violento del río cruzando bajo el puente, debajo de sus zapatillas ocres y los ojos verdísimos que temen reflejarse. Hace unos minutos llovió como nunca y el canal está que se come el mundo.

_Pobre arrogante_, piensa. _Sólo eres un canal entre miles de canales en el mundo…. Y ¿te quieres cargar a toda una ciudad? Pero qué niño rebelde_; lo piensa duramente, con el tono mental cargado de mordacidad y rencor. Hay una ligera llovizna y el cuerpo le convulsiona bruscamente en algunos momentos.

"El río tiene mucha basura, no es el correcto lugar para que una niña muera" sakura detiene el balanceo y gira lentamente el cuello hacia su derecha con una ceja alzada y la piel heladísima. Cogerá pulmonía, pero realmente no es que estuviera pensando seriamente.

"soy un pescado, no una niña" ni siquiera lo meditó, aun siguiéndole el rumbo a sus absurdos pensamientos. –a fish is cold and lonely and full of emptiness-. Una descripción muy acertada de una niña con el pelo rosa y un vestido simplón y el alma hecho de bolsas de té y reflejos que se difuminaron con el tiempo.

Aunque sí lo sopesó por unos minutos cuando salió de su casa. Cuando se giró en la puerta y observó detenidamente a su madre, sentada mirando la nada perfecta. Se sintió ajena y terriblemente sola, tanto que al cerrar la puerta sólo quería llorar y llorar hasta que la cabeza le explotara

pero no había llorado en años y desearlo no era suficiente.

Lo consideró, sí, botarse del puente y llenarse de lágrimas sucias y gélidas que eran de todos meno suyas. Olvidar la madre enferma y desterrar de su mente el día en que esperó y esperó pero nadie llegó.

"Pensé que los pescados no hablaban" le respondió el extraño que se había atrevido a interrumpir su monólogo de barro y branquias atractivas. sakura bufó molesta y lo miró de verdad.

Era un hombre sereno, con el cabello hasta los hombros y las manos dentro de su gabardina negra. Serio y aparentaba más años de los que tenía. Y solo como una fosa común.

"por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me toma?" respondió bruscamente, con ese tono de haberse leído centenares de libros intentando encontrar compañía y cariño en papel y líneas inmovibles, ya que su único salvavidas se había olvidado de existir.

"Sigue siendo un horrible lugar" y su seriedad, la manera en qué miraba con indiferencia sus pies en el aire y la tranquilidad que irradiaban sus ojos le hicieron sentir el frío que la estaba consumiendo desde hace horas.

Rápidamente se bajó y comenzó a darse calor con sus manos. Era como si le hubieran dado un fuertísimo golpe y su saco de sangre y grasa la hubiera absorbido como a un agujero negro.

"Necesitas un buen café. Y calefacción urgentemente" continuó el extraño con parsimonia. sakura parpadeó tres veces y repitió las palabras en su cabeza, agregándole esta vez seriedad al asunto.

Era su imaginación o ¿acababa un desconocido de invitarla a tomar algo? Lo observó. No tenía cara de depravado pero quién sabe. De todos modos sabía defenderse, sí, claro.

"pero si usted lo paga. Y oh, por supuesto, si se presenta, ya sabe, por si tengo que denunciarlo a la policía" e iba en serio, claro está. sakura no estaba para bromas e imaginaba que el tipo tampoco parecía uno.

"Cómo no. Uchiha Itachi".

sakura no lo sabe muy bien, ya que había empezado a llover más duro y los oídos le pitaban durísimo –y escuchar de nuevo palabras era un completo shock que no estaba preparada para asimilar-.


End file.
